Dreams and Nightmares
by JB Rose
Summary: Bella runs away from the Cullen's house after she thinks she sees Edward kissing another girl. She lands up in the hands of the Volturi and her soul mates but is everything as it seems? Reposted New Chapter on its way
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I stood there gasping for air as I watched Edward throw this blonde vampire up against the wall and start making out with her. I slowly took off my engagement ring and slipped out of the house, never looking back. Considering this is me we're talking about, it was a miracle. I ran into the woods, leaving my now useless truck in the Cullen's driveway. I let the rain hide the tears that started to fall from my eyes, as I half ran half stumbled further into the trees. I have no idea how long I had been running or where I was heading, when I suddenly stopped and sat on the soft moss that covered the ground.

It was at this very moment I gave up on my life. I had been hurt by too many people time and time again. Jacob when he found out that I was getting married ran away and cut me out of his life; the wolf pack that blamed me for Jacob's state of health; my own father because I couldn't fall for the boy he want me to, and now Edward again. Just like last time, I curled up into a ball and closed down. I still don't know how long I laid there before I felt myself suddenly flying. I didn't open my eyes, but I did take a deep breath and I was hit by one of the most mouth water smells. It was a mixture of wild berries, rich dark chocolate and orange; I couldn't help but lean further into it, causing the person who was carrying me to purr. I heard a masculine laugh, which sounded like the earth moving, mixed with the soft crashing of waves. I recognized it from my last run in with this particular group of vampires, causing me groan. I felt a pair of cold lips kiss my forehead, before they sped up even more. Between the rocking of my body, the smell of my kidnapper, and just from my emotions, I started to feel tired.

"Go to sleep my Isabella. When you wake again you'll be safe and loved. I'm taking you home, back to the Volturi."

With that I let myself go and entered the world of dreams and nightmares.

I was woken to light coming through a small airplane window, hitting the group of vampires that surrounded me. I quickly closed my eyes shielding them from the glow that filled the cabin, causing what sounded like a musical chime to laugh before the light was dimmed. I slowly allowed my eyes to open again, only to find them looking into a pair of crimson eyes. Much to my surprise, I didn't find myself flinching away from them but was drawn to them. In those eyes I saw love and friendship dancing through sadness and understanding. I smiled and found myself reaching up to brush a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled in return and helped me sit up, before giving me a quick hug and stepping back. I noticed, unlike the one that carried me last night, she smelled of lemon, mint and orchids.

"Isabella, good morning. We'll be landing soon. Your breakfast will be waiting for you once we have landed."

I nodded and looked around at the remaining vampire's. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle when my eyes landed on Felix. I could tell he wanted to start jumping up and down, but knew better than to do so while on a plane. Instead, he smiled at me and waved, looking every bit like a child. Going clockwise, my eyes landed on Heidi who nodded in my direction and gave me a small smile. Just behind her stood Demetri who gave me a small bow and smile. It wasn't until my eyes landed on the last vampire that my heart rate increased and I forgot to breathe. I watched as he slowly made his way over to me, before sitting next to me and taking my face in his hands.

"Breath my Isabella. I can't have you passing out on me."

I took a much needed breath of air causing me to taste his scent on my tongue and moan in pleasure. As I kept breathing in his scent, I noticed that the plane was now making it final descent. Just before we hit the tarmac, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his body, making sure I didn't fall off the chair. I was still wrapped up in his arms after the plane had stopped, neither of us wanting to let go of the other.

"You know you two can let go of each other now?"

"Shut up Felix. Why don't you go and help unpack the luggage or something useful."

Felix rolled his eyes before kissing the top of my head, and leaving the plane before I could blink. However, I didn't miss Alec's growl as he pulled me even closer into his body.

"As much as I don't want to let you go, the brothers are waiting for us."

I nodded and went to stand, suddenly finding myself be carried bridal style through a hanger, currently filled with vampires moving around like the wind. There, leaning against the side of a limo, were the three brothers actually looking young for once. It was Marcus that caught my attention as he pushed himself away from the car and made his way over. He was dressed in dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips. I could see this because the white shirt he had on had the top two buttons undone and a couple on the bottom. Alec placed my feet on the floor only to have them leave it again as Marcus swept me up into his arms.

By the time I was placed on my feet again my brain had finally caught up with me and I started to wonder what was happening. Marcus and Alec must have noticed the look of confusion that flickered across my face.

"Isabella my dear, all will be explained once you have eaten and changed. Now you have a choice, ride in limo with us or on the back of Alec's bike?"

I smiled and reached out to Alec. He took my hand and pulled me against his body, causing Marcus to look at him like a protective father would at a boy touching his daughter. I reached out and patted Marcus on the arm, trying to calm him down. He reached down and kissed my forehead before looking at Alec again.

"You are to drive safely. Do I make myself clear? If she gets a scratch on her, you will be dead, soul mate or not. Isabella, my dear, please do what you are told and hold on tight. I'll see you back at the castle."

He turned back and made his way back to his brothers, who hadn't moved during the whole conversation. Aro bowed to me, while Caius nodded his head before they all got into the back of the car. I found myself being pulled over to a sleek black bike by Alec. He reached over the edge and came back with a helmet and a leather jacket, which he perched on the seat before turn back to me.

"Turn around Isabella so I can put the riding jacket on you. You're not riding with me unless you're wearing protection."

I did what I was told as Alec dressed me in the jacket, before throwing my hair up in ponytail. I didn't ask where he got the hair tie from before he spun me around and placed the full face helmet on my head. He made sure it was secure before he climbed on the bike, pulling me up behind him. He wrapped my arms tightly around his waist before we took off. I rested my chin on his shoulder and watched the Italian country side fly past us, feeling at peace for the first time since I had arrived in Forks. I was still lost in thought when we arrived at the city walls. Unlike last time, the guards at the gates let us through without question. We drove past the fountain and clock tower neither causing me pain which considering who was involved I expected it. Alec slowed down and stopped next to the limo. Demetri came over and helped me off the bike, while Alec disappeared around the back of the castle. Demetri helped me removed the helmet and jacket, just as Alec reappeared. He nodded to Demetri and took my hand before dragging me onto his back. We raced off into the castle not stopping until he reached what I guessed was his chambers.

"You can have a shower through there while I find you a change of clothes, then breakfast with the brothers. I promise all be explained my Isabella."

I nodded as he gently kissed me on the lips before leaving the room. I went through the door he pointed out and almost stopped breathing again. The bathroom was the same size as Charlie's whole house, plus a bit more. It was tiled with light brown and cream tiles; the bath itself was old fashioned with clawed feet and a high back. The shower itself wasn't what I expected. Instead of it being enclosed in glass, it was surrounded by palm trees and it was an actual waterfall rather than a shower. I slowly stripped and made my over to it, stepping into the shallow pool and made my to the waterfall. I found the water to be the perfect temperature, causing me to moan as I felt all my muscles relax from the pounding of the water. I found a little shelf buried into the wall which held shampoo and conditioner that reminded me of Pina Colada. I don't know how long I stood under the water, but I was interrupted by a small cough that brought me back to reality.

I looked over to see a very amused Jane standing there with a towel.

"Come on, it's time to leave that little piece of heaven and get ready for breakfast. Alec is panicking because you've been in there for an hour now."

"Oops, sorry. It's just so nice being in here."

"Alec will be happy to hear that. This bathroom is the envy of the guards and the brothers. He had it built after your last visit in hope that you would return to him. Now get out and dressed before I have to drag you out."

I sighed and got out snatching the towel from her hands but not before sticking my tongue out at her. Half an hour later found me in a white summer dress with white sandals, and my still damp hair up in a ponytail as I quickly walked next to Jane. She lead me to a closed in garden where Alec and the three brother were waiting for me. They all stood up as we made our way over. Alec pulled out a chair for me as Aro did the same for Jane. Once I'd been seated, Alec started to feed me. Edward had tried this once and it pissed me off, but Alec doing it I found myself feeling loved. Once he made sure I had enough, the table was cleared of everything but the coffee. It was Aro that spoke once we were alone again.

"Isabella, I suppose it's time we explained what you are doing here..."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I sat quietly listening, as Aro, and Marcus, went into great detail about rules of the soul, and how mine called out to the whole of the Volturi, to Alec, more than others. As I listened to them , every thought and feeling I had, since my last visit was actually starting to make sense. Though I had Edward, and the Cullen's back in my life I still felt empty and in complete. I was brought back to the conversation by Marcus, who leant across the table cupping my check in his ice cold hand.

"Isabella, my dear, to have a soul such as yours is entrancing. It calls out to us all, even if someone doesn't want it to. When you first walked into the chamber's with Mr Cullen, your soul screamed out to Alec's. It was the first time in my 1,000 plus years that I witnessed such a beautiful thing. I watched as your soul wrapped and twisted its way through the room trying to get to him. It's a very rare thing for a vampire to find their soul mate in a human. The relationships in the Cullen family are odd, but so is there diet but still in both Carlisle's and Esme's and Mr and Mrs McCarthy they were changed with moments of them finding them. Even though Carlisle, had meet Esme many years before.'

I nodded in understanding. Carlisle, as a whole was a strange man, fighting what he was but still excepting what he couldn't change. I really missed him. I felt tears well up in my eyes only for Marcus, to wipe them away before they could actually fall.

" You miss him don't you? Carlisle I mean?"

I nodded my head before indicating for him to continue with what he was saying earlier about finding ones soul mate.

"As I was saying, when it comes to those of us that don't ignore who we truly are and drink human blood, finding our soul mate in a human is difficult. You are the first to survive this long, the last time this happened the poor girl didn't last an hour and Felix, still hasn't quiet forgiven himself for it."

I sat there looking over Marcus', shoulder as I let what he just said process. Looking in my mind, I understood what he meant about the Cullen's. I remember sitting there one day while Edward was doing something, and watched his family and their relationships. I watched as Esme would stand behind Carlisle and give him a shoulder massage after he'd been buried in paper for two hours. I watched as Emmett ran upstairs to prepare Rose a bath, so she could wash the grease and oil off her skin after spending the day working on my truck. The couple that interested me the most though was Jasper and Alice. I watched as they had whole conversations with each other without having to say a word, I watched Alice bounce around the room, only for Jasper to look up from his book and smile as she calmed down. I also discovered that day what was wrong with my relationship with Edward. They were equal to each other, yin and yang while Edward, treated me as if I was a child that needed to be told what to do. I later found out that he was telling Alice, how he wanted me dressed which led to me having a yelling match with the pair of them in front of the rest of the family. As time went on I found myself falling out of love with him.

Yet again as I become lost in my mind I had blocked out the noise around me. It wasn't until my head was turned around so I was looking into Alec's eyes, did I snap out of it.

"Sorry. I really have to stop doing that. I was just remembering watching the Cullen's one day and I think I understand what you mean about soul mates, but I don't understand where Alec and I fit in. I know I feel safe around him, and I'm not going to hide the fact that there's a part of me that's drawn to him, but we don't know each other. It wasn't until recently that I believed that Edward and I weren't soul mates."

Alec, moved his hand from underneath my chin to wrap it in my hair, before growling at me. I felt myself shiver from desire, and without realizing it, I got up off my chair and was suddenly straddling him, causing him to growl louder at me. I became lost in his crimson eyes, like I could see his very soul and it was calling for mine to join it. I couldn't help but notice how quickly they darken to a pitch black colour but they still called to me . I started to pull back, knowing what my blood did to vampires, only to have him pull me closer to him. With his hand still in my hair, he pulled my head to one side exposing my neck to him. I couldn't keep the moan in as he started to lick and suck on my neck, marking me as his.

_This is wrong you know. You know nothing about him whatsoever, and yet you're letting him mark you._

Who the hell are you? 

_I'm your inner voice; you know the one that you haven't listened to since the last time you were here. Now would be a good time for you pay attention to what is happening around you. We will talk later._

I weaved my hands through Alec's hair and tried to pull him away from my neck. He got the hint but didn't look happy about having to stop what he was doing. I tried to wiggle my way off his knees causing him to snarl at me. Before I'd even blinked, I found myself in Marcus, arms, running into the castle while Aro, Caius, and Jane tried to calm Alec down. The last thing I saw before the doors were shut behind us, was Alec being pinned to the table by Caius as he glared into my eyes before letting out a snarling sound.

Marcus, didn't stop running until we had reached a section of the castle that looked like it was hardly ever used. He didn't put me on my feet until we were in a room that had a solid wooden door and locks. Looking around, I noticed I was in someone's quarters again.

"These are my private quarters that I use when I need peace. None of the guards know about these rooms, so you'll be safe here until they've calmed Alec down. Isabella, what just happened wasn't your fault. Do you want me to explain about the whole soul mate problem with those that follow the natural diet?"

I laid on the large sleigh bed that was near a large window overlooking the garden we just left, but still kept me hidden from view and nodded to Marcus who came and sat down next to me.

"When we find our soul mates it's intense. Our inner animal calls to us to mark and mate with our soul mate, within seconds of meeting them. The day you entered the room, as you learned earlier, your soul reached out to Alec and wrapped itself around him. However, what I didn't tell you was his soul wrapped around yours also. I wasn't the only one that noticed the sudden change in the room. Both Alice and Edward noticed it, and that was the moment your link to Edward changed. Alec's, soul cut the link between you and Edward, but the link between Edward to you grew black but still remained because he still wanted you, even though he knew your soul didn't belong to him. The moment you left, it took half the guard to stop Alec, from coming after you and taking you then and there. Outside just now, yours and Alec's souls intertwined with each other as much as they could without you two actually having sex. So when you tried to pull away from him, the animal in him took over, which is why I had to get you away from him. While you are still human, you are not to be near him when he gets like that."

I nodded and wiggled my way closer to Marcus until my head was resting on his chest and my arm was thrown over just above his hips. Marcus wrapped his arm around me and started to stroke my back.

"Marcus what is this between you and me? I have started to see you as an older brother figure. It's kind of feels the same way that I do around Emmett Cullen and he is like the big brother I never had."

Marcus, held up his hand and tilted his head to one side before turning back to me.

"They've lost Alec. They were warning me that the animal in him won't back down and is still hunting for his mate. Now as for your question, our relationship is similar to what you feel for the young Cullen, because it is. Your soul is pure my dear, and it reached out to those that can help you and are like you and captures them. I love the fact you see me as an older brother rather than a father figure, because that would just be odd."

I started to giggle as he started to tickle me. It wasn't until the room filled with a feral growl did he stop what he was doing. Within seconds Marcus, was on the other side of the room brushing dust of his shoulder while Alec, scooped me off the bed and jumped through the glass window, causing me to want to scream as the world disappeared from under us . Looking into Alec's eyes, I decided to stayed silent.

I heard noise behind us as he increased his speed, jumping up and over the wall. It was at this moment I noticed that while I was with Marcus, the weather had changed and the sky was now filled with dark clouds. The world blurred around us, and it wasn't until I started to shake from the cold that I realized we were now in the Alps.

Alec looked down at me and kissed me on the lips, before we yet again left the ground beneath us for what felt like hours, but I knew was only a couple of seconds. We landed on a caves ledge. Instead of jumping up to the next ledge Alec, started to walk towards the cave.

As we entered the cave, I couldn't help but notice there were places for torches to go.

"This is my place. I found this cave years ago and built a little cottage near the underground hot streams. No one is going to take you away from me here. We will get to know each other as you wish in every way possible. The animal in me knows you aren't strong like us yet, but it doesn't mean that we can't have you. You are mine now and for eternity."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find myself in a unknown room and started to freak out. Where was I? More importantly, where was Edward? If this was some kind of sick joke by Em and Jazz, I was going to kill them. I sat up and wrapped the thick blanket around my frame, as I took in my surroundings. I noticed that there wasn't any natural light entering the room. Although, whoever had chosen the lighting, made sure that the room was light without going overboard. My stomach reminded me that I was human and needed to be fed but not before I peed. However, the second I stood up I was overcome with dizziness and passed out.

When I came to again, I found myself looking up into a pair of very worried crimson eyes and I started to scream

"Isabella, it's okay. You have nothing to be scared about. Now please stop screaming while I help you remember."

Against my wishes I stopped screaming and laid there shivering in fright. I recognized Alec, from my trip to Italy when I saved Edward, from killing himself. I knew exactly what his power was, I also knew it didn't work on me. I watched as he got off the bed and made his way out the door. But not before looking at me one more time with worry and sadness in his eyes.

A couple of seconds later he came back into the room talking on a small black phone, but was speaking so fast I had no idea what he was saying. He climbed back on the bed before handing the phone over to me, brushing my hand in the process. I couldn't help but gasp as I felt a small tingle go up my arm and straight down into my groin. 

I blushed as I realized he could now probably smell my arousal, and to confirm my thought I heard Alec, start to purr something I had nether heard from Edward, when I was aroused by him. Taking a deep breath to calm down a bit, I finally talked into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, its Marcus, here. Alec told me that you don't remember anything about what happened over the last couple of days. Now I believe that while you were asleep your mind has shielded itself so you wouldn't fall apart again. Now darling, I'll be joining you and Alec, very soon and I'll help you remember everything. For the time being I want you to do me a favour. I want you to see if you can walk away from Alec, without hurting. Now can you please hand the phone back."

Without saying anything I handed Alec, the phone and got off the bed. As much as a large part of me didn't trust Marcus, I wanted to try his experiment. I looked down and found myself wearing a blood red silk nightdress that was so low cut it barely covered my breasts. There were slits up both sides that stopped half way up my thigh. I looked around and found a matching dressing gown on the end of the bed. I threw it on noticing that Alec's eyes were now pitch black and filled with desire and lust, causing me to blush. In return Alec growled at me before going back to his phone call.

I shuffled across the dark wooden floor making sure that I didn't fall over the large rug that took up most of it. It felt lovely under my feet, and I couldn't help but let out a small moan at how blissful it was. I didn't want to step off the rug, but I walked through the door finding myself in a large living room that was just as breathtaking as the bedroom.

I could live here very happily. There was a large dark blue sofa that when I sat on it I sunk a tiny bit. It was so comfy I didn't want to move, but the largest of the walls was covered in books. Passing the large chair that matched the sofa, I reached out and ran my hand over the leather bound books, not really paying attention to the titles for now. I loved the feel of proper books against my fingers. However, I couldn't enjoy the feeling because there was a deep pain in my chest. The further away from the bedroom and Alec I got, the more the pain grew. I started to whimper as the pain increased the more I thought about being away from him. I found myself trying to claw my chest as I fell to the floor in so much pain I swear that I was back in the forest the first time Edward had left me.

A second later the pain vanished as Alec, swept me up into his arms. I flung my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head into his shoulder making the pain lessen. He took us back into the bed closing the door behind him with his foot. He laid us back down on the silk sheets so he was hovering above me. Part of me was still scared of who he was, because a part of me didn't understand what was happening. Alec, lowered himself so his whole body was pressed up against mine before he started to lightly kiss my neck, causing me to moan. He increased the pressure as he kissed his way backup my neck to my jaw. He ran one of his hands through my hair as he started to purr. Edward had never done this to me before, in-fact he would always make sure that there was a blanket between our bodies, claiming that it was so I didn't get cold. However, having Alec this close to my body I was surprised how warm I was. Part of me wondered if it was due to another 'large' problem that was currently moving itself against my lower half, which that responded in kind.

Alec started to growl as the hand that was stroking my hair suddenly stopped and wrapped itself around the roots. He suddenly attacked my lips with so much force I knew that they would be bruised, but at this exact second I didn't care as his tongue thrust into my mouth. I loved his taste and by the way he was licking the inside of my mouth I took it he liked my taste just as much. I started to meow as he started to increase the pressure of his hips on mine. He pulled his mouth away from mine and looked at me with so much passion but also pain mixed in with it.

"My Isabella, I want you. I want to make you mine for all eternity, but until Marcus, arrives and everything is finally settled we can't continue but I swear the moment you remember who and what you mean to me again I will take great pleasure in claiming your body, mind and soul."

He pressed his hardened erection against my wet core causing me to moan before he pulled himself off me. Both of us whimpered with the sudden loss. I started to wonder what the Cullen's were doing at this exact second. Were they even looking for me or were they just going to let me go just like they did last time. I started to feel the tears ran down my face as I bite my bottom lip to stop the strangled scream that was threatening to escape.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was being rocked back and forth by Marcus, who must have arrived seconds before. Once I had calmed down again and Marcus, had given me back to Alec, who was growling at him, he explained everything that had happened. He then went on to explain that Carlisle had arrived at the castle just seconds after we had left to try and explain what had happened. It turns out that the blonde was in fact Tanya, who didn't take the news of Edward's and mine upcoming marriage very well and decided to try and seduce Edward ,one last time. Aro, had confirmed that Carlisle was in fact speaking the truth and that Edward wanted me back. After all, in his eyes I was his mate I belonged with him. Alec didn't take this news well and pulled me incredible close to his body, while he let out a feral growl and said something along the lines of mine.

Part of me wanted to go back to Edward and the Cullen's but a larger part of me wondered why it was Carlisle that went to the Volturi. Why Edward didn't look like he was objecting to being attacked, and more importantly why didn't Edward notice she was in the house, considering her blood sang to him.

I turned around and buried my head into Alec's chest feeling loved and secure once again. I had nothing back in Forks anymore, and the more time I spent around Alec and Marcus the more I felt I belonged with them. Yes, I love the Cullen's, but apart from Jasper and Emmett who always treated me as an equal, I always saw myself as being lesser than them. However, with the Volturi I felt that I belonged.

Yes, everyone was beautiful and deadly, but at the same time they didn't act as if they were perfect. They didn't take the world for granted as Alice did time and time again, they didn't believe that they had lost their souls as Edward did, and they didn't care about their appearance like Rose did.

"Marcus, I think it's time I went back to Forks. However, I don't want to go alone, so if I have your permission I would like to take Alec, Felix and you back with me. I think it's time that I spoke to the Cullen's and said good bye to my father."

Alec purred as he nuzzled his face into the top of my head and Marcus smiled and nodded before excusing himself to make a few phone calls.

"My Isabella, I want you now. I want you to go back to him smelling of me in every way possible. You are my soul mate not his, and I want to prove that to him. Let me finally make you mine."


	4. Chapter 4

He wanted me to be his in every way possible. He wanted to mate with me, something that Edward, never wanted to do, always claiming it was impossible. Alec, also said he wanted me for eternity, another thing Edward, didn't want to give me, but was forced to because of the Volturi. Due to this, he told me that we would have to marry first, because I wanted to mate with him before I changed. Here I was with a dark angel, asking me to be with him in every way possible. My dark angel, who this very minute had left with Marcus, to hunt, leaving me with an aching chest and my thoughts.

I needed help; I needed to talk to another female. I looked at the small black phone that Alec, had left on the table saying that if I needed anything I was to phone him. Picking it up, I flicked through the phone list until I found the name I was looking for. I pushed the little green button and placed the phone to my ear. I heard the phone on the other end being picked up, and I spoke before the other person had a chance.

"Jane, I know you don't like me and wish I was dead, but I need your help."

I didn't hear a response for a couple of seconds, but it felt like years before she spoke.

"I don't hate you or wish you dead. I thought you were an idiot for being with _him_ after what he did to you. Do you have any idea how painful it was for Alec, to watch you wrapped up in _his_ arms? I do, because being twins means the pain is shared. After you left, Alec spent days curled up on my bed crying. It wasn't until Caius picked him up and forced him to hunt, did he leave. When he returned, he was a hollow form of himself. When Aro was informed of your upcoming marriage to _him,_ Alec flew into a rage because of his pain."

I knew she was going to go on, but I interrupted her whispering the one word I never uttered to anyone before.

"Jane, I think I _love _Alec."

Yet again, the phone went dead, then I heard a gasp followed by several more, causing me to blush.

"Don't do anything. I'll be with you in less than 30 minutes."

With that said, Jane must have disconnected, because my ear was suddenly filled with beeping. Dropping the phone on the floor, I slowly followed it as my legs gave way, folding underneath me.

I truly did love Alec. I think I had since I first laid eyes on him. It hurt more hearing him saying I was a half than when Edward, actually left me. Was what I saw that day in his eyes all just an act? The more I thought about it the more I realised that yes, they were all acting. They had to or chaos would rule the world.

"_Everyone has to act Isabella, you do all the time. You pretend you are happy for Alice, to play Barbie with you. You pretended to like the idea of getting married."_

I have no idea where the time went, but the next thing I became aware of, was Jane picking me up off the floor and placing me on the sofa. She ran to the small kitchen area that Alec had put in after he originally met me, and brought me back a glass of juice. Taking a long drink, I looked into Jane's blood red eyes and threw myself at her.

"It just hit me. I love him with all my heart. I think I fell for him the second I saw him. Jane, you have got to help me. I don't know what to do."

"What do you need my help with, Isabella? You've had more experience in relationships than me. I mean, yeah I've slept with enough men and women over time that ..."

My blush must have given me away, because she gasped and stopped talking and just stared at me, which caused me to become more nervous and a blush to spread across my face. I jumped again when she suddenly reached her hand out and cupped my check in her little cold hand.

"You're still a virgin? That is very rare in this day and age. That's why you called me wasn't it? My brother is a very lucky guy to have you. Now what can I do for you?"

Wiggling around a bit, I laid down with my head in her lap, before I told her everything that had happened up to date. Including how Edward, had blackmailed me into marring him, even though I wasn't ready and how I had done everything he asked and yet he wouldn't give me the two things I wanted the most.

"I want to look perfect for my dark angel. I want to go back to Forks smelling of him in every way possible. Jane can you please help?"

Jane nodded her head before standing up, taking me with her. She pulled me into the bedroom, smirking after she had taken a breath, and pushed me onto the bed. After that things become a blur, as Jane let her vampire skills go to work. I couldn't believe my eyes once she declared she was finished, and pulled me in front of the mirror.

She had dressed me in a pure white silk nightdress that looked like the red one. However, this one was lower cut in the breast than the red one. It was also tighter, hugging my body rather than flowing. She had brushed my hair and placed a white flower clip in it. She had also placed a silk white choker around my neck, with Alec's personal shield hanging from it.

"He's almost here. Don't worry about Marcus and I, we're going back to the city tonight, and you'll meet us there tomorrow. Now go and wait for your mate in the other room."

With that she was once again gone. I walked into the other room and stood facing the door. I soon heard my dark angel's footsteps, as he walked on the stone floor outside. I knew he did it so I could hear him. I bowed my head and started to blush, as I heard the door handle being turned, then silence. I have no idea how long we stood there in silence, as I couldn't find it me to raise my head to look at him and the look of disgust that must be in his eyes.

I turned around with tears falling from my eyes before I ran into the bathroom locking the door before I slid to the cold stone floor, crying my eyes out. Yet again, I made an idiot out of myself. I had let myself believe that he wanted me in that way. It's a good thing that Jane hadn't gone to so much hassle to get me ready. I stood up and was reaching to turn the shower on, when the door shattered into small pieces. Before I could blink Alec had picked me up and pushed me against the wall.

"All mine. He hasn't destroyed your body, you're still pure. My sister is a saint by the way, you look breath taking and so innocent. I take it you are saying that you are letting me make you my mate?"

I nodded, causing Alec to snarl, as he wrapped my legs around his hips pressing his erection into me.

"I'll be as careful as I can be my mate. However, I can't promise you won't get hurt."

He wrapped one of his hands into the roots of my hair again and started to attack my mouth with his. I couldn't help but respond in kind. I pushed his tongue back into his mouth followed by mine, making sure that I didn't touch his teeth. I started to lick the inside of his mouth, causing me to groan in pleasure. He tasted of a berry smoothy with a hint of chocolate. He didn't like the fact that I was currently dominating the kisses, and pushed my tongue back taking control of the kiss. I hadn't realized that we left the bathroom, until I felt the soft mattress of the bed sink as Alec pushed me into it. I needed to breath and Alec must have noticed, because he dragged his mouth away from mine and started to attack my jaw and throat. I almost screamed as he nipped my ear lobe before sucking on it. Who knew that my ear lobe was a direct link to my clit, before this point I had never known.

"Don't you dare hold back from me, Isabella. I want to hear every single noise you make. Remember who's causing you to experience this much pleasure. After tonight you will be my mate and no male will be able to touch you again."

The next thing I knew, my dark angel had destroyed my nightdress, and I found myself naked in front of him. I wanted to cover myself, but Alec had trapped my hands over my head with one of his as he drank me in with lust filled eyes. I became more turned on as he started to purr, before taking one of my nipples in his mouth. Between the vibrations travelled through his body and into mine, and the tingling sensation that his venom left on my sensitive skin I couldn't help but to arch my hips off the bed and let out an animalistic groan.

The next thing I knew, Alec was fully naked and had his fingers pumping in and out of me. He was right when he said he would try to be careful but I could still be hurt, but the pain from his fingers didn't last long. I suddenly felt the muscles in my stomach and chest become tight as he hit a spot inside of me. I knew what was happening, having many times done this to myself AFTER Edward, had left me frustrated but it was never this powerful.

Alec must have noticed I wasn't with him a hundred percent, because he growled at me before biting me on my neck. I felt as he replaced his fingers with his penis, causing me to let out a loud groan of pain as I stretched around him.

I wrapped my hand through his hair, holding him to my neck letting him drink as he pumped in and out of me at vampire speed. I screamed out his name as I had the biggest and most painful orgasm I had ever experienced, pushing him over the edge with me. I felt as he pulled his mouth away from my neck and sealed the wound, marking me as his for all eternity. My whole body was tingling as it slowly absorbed his essence causing me to have yet another orgasm. Alec, held me to him as I continued to fall over the edge time and time again until my body couldn't take anymore of him in.

Once he was sure I was finished, he pulled out of me causing me to shudder in pain before he pulled me so my back was against his chest as his arms wrapped round me. One of his hands rested on my breast while the other one cupped me gently massaging it.

"Isabella, when we are in bed together, in fact when we are together in anyway shape and form, you are to give me your complete attention. I am not going to hurt you, but I do expect obedience. Now I think you better get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded, but as I rolled over to get away from the wet spot on the bed, I felt a sharp pain coming from between my legs, causing me to scream out in pain. Alec suddenly picked me up and ran me into the bathroom. I started to smell the rustic salty smell of blood and started to feel faint. I remember Alec saying something before I stopped fighting and passed out.

I woke up in an unknown bed, but I smelled Alec on the sheets, so I guessed this was his bed back in Volturi. I knew we were back in the castle because the bed was surrounded by half the guard as well as Marcus.

Marcus was on my left, while Felix was sat crossed legged at the end of the bed. Alec was curled around me cooing in pain, I reached out and slowly ran my fingers through his hair, trying to cheer him up. Alec's head suddenly shot up, and I found myself looking into his crimson eyes that were filled with love and a hint of sadness.

"My dark angel, why are you so upset? I always faint when blood is involved, I can't stand the smell of it, which considering I'm going to become a vampire at some point, is just funny."

"I almost lost you again. I didn't get you ready enough and you bled out add the fact I drank from you. I forgot for a split second that you were still human, and I let my animal take over."

There was a part of me that was scared about what he told me, but another part that informed me that he did warn me that it could happen. There was something that was nagging me and I needed to find out the answer before anything else.

"Why aren't I changing? I mean I know your venom entered my body." I found myself blush as Alec, started to purr as he buried his head in my neck.

Much to my surprise it wasn't Alec that answered the question but Aro, who up to this point I hadn't realized was even in the room.

"Isabella, vampires produce two types of venom. The first you already know about, and that is one that changes people. The second is one that males use to mark their mates. This is the first time it has ever been used in this type of relationship. However, I must say that it seemed to have worked."

Every single man in the room nodded, causing me to blush while Alec purred louder and moved so his head was nuzzled into my breast, causing me to let out a small moan. Everyone in the room looked at me, causing me to go a deeper shade of red and bury my head underneath a pillow. I felt Alec growl as he ripped the pillow away from my face, before attacking my mouth with his. It wasn't until someone coughed did he stop, but in a blink of an eye I found myself sitting up in his lap with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on my shoulder as everyone else shook their heads at us.

"So when are we going to head back to Forks? I would like to get it over and done with as soon as possible."

Alec drew me closer to him, letting out a little purr as Marcus answered the question.

"We wanted you to finish healing first, however, both Caius and Alec want this over and done as soon as possible also so we leave once you are up and washed. There are pain killers on the bedside table that you must take. Now we'll leave the two of you alone. Oh, and Alec, until further notice you can't mate with her. She needs time to heal."

Within seconds the room was empty, leaving Alec and me alone. Alec pulled me out of bed and into the lovely bathroom. It was at this moment I realized that I was actually dressed in one of Alec's shirts and nothing else. I also noticed how painful it was to actually walk. Looking down, I saw that my legs were bruised. I guess these bruises covered most of my body, but since this was me, I was use to seeing myself like this. Alec on the other hand, wasn't and I wasn't sure how he was handling seeing me like this. I got my answer when he ripped his shirt off my frame and pulled me under the waterfall with him. Very carefully he washed my body, but not before kissing every single bruise he could get his lips on. By the time we had finished, I was floating up in the clouds and the pain had nearly vanished.

An hour after our shower saw me, Alec, Marcus, Felix, Jane and much to my surprise Demetri and Heidi on our way back to Forks. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was worried what was going to happen when I finally came face to face with Edward. I started to pace up and down the cabin, much to the amusement of most of the vampires that had joined us. Half way through the trip, Alec got up and stopped my pacing.

"Isabella, listen to me. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will happen to you. You now belong to me in every way. My venom is currently flowing through your body. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me. I would prove it to you now, but I will not hurt you again. Now come and sit down."

I let Alec drag me back to the leather seats and pull me onto his lap as he started to purr. I slowly found myself falling asleep in his arms.

By the time that we arrived in Forks, I had been asleep for nearly 16 hours. I was awakened by Alec when we were pulling up the Cullen's driveway. Yet again I started to panic, to the point that Alec growled at me before he reached down and bite my neck again. I felt his venom entering my blood again causing me to groan in pleasure. He pulled his lips away before closing the new wound.

"You are mine and no one else's. My scent runs through you stronger than anyone else's. Mine."

I nodded at him before he pulled me up so I was sitting on his knee. He kissed me before wrapping my newly acquired choker back around my neck. Within seconds the limo stopped and Demetri was opening the door for us. Taking a deep breath, I allowed him to help me out the door, followed by Alec who took my hand in his. Once everyone had assembled, I finally looked up from the floor to find myself looking into a pair of black eyes, belonging to the man that was once the love of my life.

I suddenly found myself pushed into Heidi who pulled me behind her as the rest of the group crouched down and started to growl. Peering around Heidi, I saw the reason why Edward had started to move towards me. I walked around Heidi and gave the rest of the Cullen's a little wave, which Alice returned with a sad smile. I wanted to go over and hug my family, but before I could take a step, I was once again pulled behind Heidi as Edward attacked Alec. Without realizing it, I had started to scream as Alec was pinned to the floor by Edward who was trying to get to his neck. I watched as Jasper came and dragged Edward off Alec, as Marcus and Demetri went to make sure Alec was okay.

I wiggled my way out of Heidi's hold and made my way over to Alec to make sure that he wasn't too badly hurt. I was within a couple of inches away from Alec, when I found myself flying through the air. I closed my eyes and hoped whoever was holding onto me would stop running soon so I could throw up. All of a sudden, we stopped and I bent away from the person who was holding onto me and threw up. Once I finished, I found myself being taken over to a fresh water stream. It was at this point that I got a good look at who kidnapped me and gasped.

There standing next to me was the one person I had never expected to be willing to touch me. I slowly walked to the river and rinsed out my mouth and washed my face, before I turned to the person next to me.

"Rose, why?"

"I saw the look on your face the second you stepped out of the car, Jasper confirmed my thoughts he will be here in a second and then we'll try and explain."

Seconds later Jasper did indeed appear, stopping within centimetres of me, before pulling me into his body wrapping me into his cold embrace. I hugged him back for a moment before leaving one arm wrapped around me as he pulled me to sit by the stream next to Rose.

"Okay Bella, we'll try and explain everything to you before we take you back. We both knew that Edward and you weren't meant to be together. We knew from the very first day you entered our house. We fought over you, but not for the reason the family believes. Jasper, as you know, can read emotions as well as feel them. All he has been getting off Edward since the day you entered his life is control. Edward wants to control you in every way shape and form. Yes he loved you, but most of all he wanted to bend you to his will."

Jasper took over at this point.

"As you know my darlin', I wasn't brought up in the same type of situation I now find myself in. What most of the family is unaware of is, I have friends that are in the Volturi guards. After your little visit last time, I was contacted by one of them informing me of the bonding between you and Alec. I was also told that both Edward and Alice knew of this, but they still took you away from him forcing you into marrying Edward. The day you left, it was us two that arranged everything. Rose contacted Tanya and explained the situation to her, and let me tell you Tanya wasn't too happy. She may be a bitch at times but she doesn't like people being forced into anything, something to do with her past. Anyway I made sure that the Volturi were still around and might have had one of my contacts inform them where to find you. The rest is history."

I blinked at the pair of them before looking into the continuously moving body of water. I needed to let what they told me sink in. Over the last couple of days so much had happened. My life had been turned upside down, and it was due to these two individuals next to me. I don't know how long I watched the moving water but I was brought around by Jasper letting a wave of calm cover me before kissing my temple for some reason

"Thank you, I think. I know I haven't been happy in mine and Edwards's relationship for a while now. As you both know, I really didn't want to get married and it really didn't help that Alice was going overboard with it. I have to say that you two could have gone about things a different way, but I'm happy that I've met Alec. Okay I have to admit that yes like Edward he is controlling, but with him it's out of love, with Edward I felt like I wasn't good enough for him. I want to go back to Alec now please."

Both Rose and Jasper nodded, before Rose picked me up into her arms and we ran back to the house. As soon as we entered my hearing range, I could hear fighting. It wasn't until the back yard was in sight did I realize it was Alice and Edward one side and the whole Volturi guard plus the rest of the Cullen's on the other. It seemed during my own fact finding mission, the rest of the family must have been informed of what was happening.

The very second my feet were placed on the ground, I was swept up again by Emmett and hugged to his body. Once he had put me back down, I found myself wrapped up in yet another hug, this time between Carlisle and Esme both who kept telling me how sorry they were. Once they had released me, I found myself being swept up again by the one person's arms I wanted to be in. Alec started to kiss my neck causing Edward to start growling, which was returned by nearly every other vampire in the yard. I pulled away from Alec who snarled and tried to pull me back, but was stopped by Rose and Jane who both shook their heads. I walked until I was in front of the group facing Edward and Alice, and asked the one question that I wanted to be answered.

"Why?"

Edward looked me in the eyes before saying the five most stupid words he could possible say.

"You belong to me, Bella."

I don't know who was more surprised by what happened next, them or me, but at his words I lost it and started to laugh followed by me collapsing on the floor in tears. Jasper got to me first and wrapped his arms around me while trying calm me down. Alec removed me from his arms and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come, Isabella. We will work this out later. You need to rest and get food into you. After all my love, I have fed off you twice in the last few days. Then we can have a bath together, and after I'll give you a massage." I nodded and allowed myself to be picked up and carried back to the car, followed by the rest of the Volturi and Carlisle who came over handing Marcus a small bottle before turning to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I didn't see what was happening. Please forgive me. I promise tomorrow things will be better. Alec please try and control yourself a tiny bit more, I know it's hard when you first find your true mate, but remember she is still human."

Alec snarled at him, which caused me to lightly tap him, telling him not to be rude. In return he glared down at me, hinting with his eyes that I was in trouble when we got back to where ever we were staying. I pulled my eyes away from his, earning me a small growl before I found myself being handed to Marcus, and the limo started to pull away. Once we had pulled onto the main highway, Alec tried to pull me back to him, but I shook my head and buried myself into Marcus. Alec snarled at me and grabbed me off Marcus' knee and pulled me so I was straddling him, pushing me into his erection. He took my chin in between his hands so I was looking into his eyes.

"You are mine, Isabella. How many times do I have to tell you this before it sinks into your mind? When I tell you to come, you do so, you do not fight it. I have plans for us when we get back to the house, and you will follow my instructions or your punishment will be worse than its already is."

I wanted to nod, but the way he was holding my head I had to speak.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you Alec. I do listen to what you say. I know I'm yours and only yours. The pain in my heart every time I'm away from you proves that to me."

Alec nodded before he kissed me lightly on the mouth, and pulled my chest to his, not leaving any room. I started to worry about what my punishment would be. I didn't have to worry too long thanks to Felix's driving, and by the time the door had opened I was shaking in fear.

Alec pulled me into the house without giving me any time to look around. I found myself being pulled up four flights of stairs before being pulled into a dark room. Alec released my hand and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I heard him lock the door and his footsteps walking down the hall before silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I stood looking at the door, praying that he would come back, but after a while I gave up hope. Not moving from where he left me, I fell to the floor with tears running down my face. The pain in my chest was worse than it had been when Edward had left me. Without realizing it, I started to claw at my chest where my heart was located, trying to dig the pain away.

A high pitched wail filled my ears and it took me a minute to realize that the sound was coming from me. It got higher and higher and soon I started to smell and taste blood. Soon the noise stopped, to be replaced by the sound of me gasping for air, as I felt my lungs start to slowly fill with liquid. As the darkness took me I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I had survived three vampire attacks, a group of teenage shape-shifters, having my heart destroyed twice, and I was drowning in my own blood. Just before I closed my eyes for the last time I swear I saw the door fly open, but I knew I had to be wrong.

I welcomed the darkness. In fact, I didn't want to leave it, but I suddenly found myself being dragged away from it. I wanted to scream in anger for being taken from the one place I was at peace. As the darkness left me I started to hear a female voice, one that I had heard before.

"_Oh now you decide to listen to me again. You almost kill yourself without even thinking about me, and now here I am saving our backside."_

"**Who are you exactly?"**

"_I'm you. Okay let me rephrase that. I am your soul, your past, present and future. Now we don't have long, so listen. Alec does love you more than he will ever show you. Edward will try and get you back by any means possible. This last thing is really important, Alec is pissed that you tried to take yourself away from him and he will make you pay. Hope you don't mind being tied to a bed for a while."_

"**Not helpful. As for the whole tying up thing, it has never happened to me before."**

"_Well, take a breath my dear. Welcome back to existence"._

I opened my eyes and closed them just as quick. The little voice gave me a small I told you so before I felt a pair of cold hands cup my face. His smell invaded my head and body before he pushed his whole body on top of mine and growled. I didn't want to respond, but when he pushed his hips into mine and growled again, I couldn't help but moan out loud, causing my throat to hurt and Alec to growl at me once again.

"Isabella, if you ever, and I mean ever try taking yourself away from me again, I swear you'll be sorry. Now my dear, Carlisle has informed me that you aren't to talk for a while because you have caused your throat to bleed. I will not punish you until I can hear you scream. However, I need to mark you as mine again, because in your little moment you expelled a lot of my scent. Now if you promise not to make a single sound I can do this in such a way that we can kill two problems at the same time."

I nodded and closed my eyes, as Alec slowly undressed me. I felt myself being tied to the bed causing me to start to panic. Alec pressed down on me purring and slowly started to kiss my neck.

"Isabella, I am tying you to the bed for two reasons. This way I can be more careful with you than I was last time and you can't tempt me with your little moves. Secondly, you can't run away from me. Now relax my dear and just feel."

I laid there as the only sound that filled the room was my heart beat and my ragged breathing as Alec started to kiss the bottom of my feet, I wanted to giggle, but it was painful. Alec slowly started to suck on my toes one by one causing my heart beat to increase. As he made his way up my leg he managed to find all these small areas that would cause me to become more and more aroused. His purr become louder the more aroused I became. Once he got to my hip, he started to suck, causing me to lift my hips so he could reach more which made him to snarl and push them down again.

After he had finished, he switched to my other leg and did the same thing. By the time he had finished, I had matching love bites on both of my hips. He slowly started to kiss his way up my body until he reached my breast where he took the nipple into his mouth, causing me to let out a strangled moan. Alec stopped what he was doing and glared up at me as a small amount of blood escaped my mouth. Within a blink of an eye Alec had captured my mouth in his and carefully sucked all the blood that had filled my mouth out before replacing it with his venom.

"Isabella, swallow. My venom will help heal your throat faster than if you let it heal naturally. I also thought I told you not make any noise? Now I'm going to have to drag this out longer, and here I was hoping that I would be entering you soon."

I did as I was told and swallowed his venom cringing as I felt it go to work on the damage that I had done to my throat. Once Alec, was happy that it had worked he went back to play with my body not once touching the place between my legs, where I needed him the most.

He untied me before he flipped me over so I now laid on my front as he straddled my back. I started to shiver as I felt him lick and kiss his way down my spine. He didn't stop there like I thought he would, instead I felt him started to stroke my ass before he hit it making me want to scream but I bit my bottom lip and buried my head in the pillow to stop myself. He kept doing this until I felt as if my ass was burning, but not in a bad way. However, what he did next caused me dig my nails into the bed with a strength I didn't realize I had. He had spread my ass checks and had run his tongue around my puckered hole before pushing one of his long fingers in.

"You're so tight. I can't wait to fuck you in this tight little hole of yours. I won't do it today mind you, because one, you're not ready, and secondly, I really don't think fucking you like that with the mind reader downstairs would be a good idea. However, it doesn't mean I'm not going to fuck you at all."

With that he pulled my hips up off the bed and spread my legs before he slide himself into me. I felt myself wanting to moan, but I wiggled my head so it went deeper into the pillow and bite my bottom lip. I felt Alec's breath on the side of my neck as he bent forward and bite in to it, releasing his venom back into my body while he took me like I had seen lions do on one of the many animal documentaries Renee had made me sit through.

Suddenly, Alec reached between my legs, and with one quick stroke on my clit, sent me over the edge with him. While he still had his teeth in me and was still buried in me, he lowered us to the bed, before carefully removing his teeth and licking his mark closed.

"Mine, all mine Isabella. Now we are going to have a shower and then get dressed. We have visitors and things we need to discuss. There will be a pen and paper down there so you can have your say but you are not to talk. Even with my venom healing you, it's still not safe for you talk. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded as he eased his way out of me, before picking me up and moving us both off the bed. It was at times like this I hated vampires, they make doing everything look so easy. After Alec had washed and dressed me he picked me up so I was cradled in his arms, he informed me that after what had just taken place and my little episode, my body was to weak for me to walk by myself.

I rolled my eyes, which earned me a small growl from him in response. Within seconds, we found ourselves outside being greeted by the Volturi and the Cullen family. The only one to stand back was Edward, who glared at Alec before turning to me with lust filled eyes, causing Alec to pull me closer to his body and let out a low warning growl. Carlisle, carefully moved so he was blocking Edward, before speaking

"Alec, may I have your permission to check Bella over? I need to see how her throat is healing."

Alec nodded at Carlisle as he sat down in a chair that Jane had vacated for him, with me on his lap.

Carlisle knelt in front of us and smiled at me, before handing me a note pad and pen.

"Okay Bella, can I ask you what happened?"

_I got scared. Alec left me alone in a dark room. Ever since you all left, I can't handle being left alone anymore. Mixed with the pain in my chest... I can't remember much after that._

"I'm sorry that my family has put you though so much pain my dear. If I had know what would happen, I wouldn't have agreed. I know most of the family will feel shame for what we did for as long as we all live."

_It's not your fault Carlisle. It's not Jasper's either. It's Edwards fault for not having enough faith in your family and me. Now I have found someone, who even though he scares the living day lights out of me, I know that he means well for me. Though I am still not going to forgive him for locking me in that room anytime soon._

I waved Jasper, over and pointed to the bit I wanted him to read, earning me a smile from him and a wave of brotherly love washed over me causing me to smile. I watched as Alice ,smiled at me before pulling Jasper, back to her though something seemed a little off. Alec, read the last part and turned my head to look into his eyes. I saw how sorry he was, but I was still upset with him, causing him to make a cooing noise as I shook my head and looked back at Carlisle.

"Okay Bella, I need you to open your mouth and stick out your tongue, so I can look at your throat."

I nodded and opened my mouth a little bit and stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh at me before I did as I was asked. I watched as Carlisle raised his eyebrow before looking at Alec over my shoulder.

"Well I have to say this Alec, your idea about using your venom to heal her throat was a good thing. I don't think you've damaged your throat to the point that it will be scarred for the rest of your human life, but you still won't be able to talk for a while. So you'll be making friends with your paper and pen."

_Very funny Carlisle. Can't you see me rolling around on the floor in hysterics?_

Carlisle, laughed that hard he fell over causing Emmett, to come over to see what I had written that made him fall over to begin with, which until this point I didn't realize was possible. Emmett, laughed and then shook his head as he pulled Carlisle off the floor before dusting him off as I looked around.

Everyone had found somewhere to sit or stand, in the case of Demetri and Felix who were currently standing behind Marcus, looking like bodyguards before they both winked at me and smiled. Edward, I noticed had placed himself so he was facing me, with Carlisle sat on his right, Esme on his left. Em sat next to Esme with Rose in his lap while Jasper and Alice copied them, though they sat next to Carlisle. Jane, leaned against my legs as I was still sitting on Alec's lap; Heidi did the same with Marcus who was sitting on our right.

I was the first one to break the silence as I quickly scribbled down the question that has been bugging me since the whole thing started

_What is there to talk about? Edward hurt me twice now. I found Alec, I still love most of the Cullen's because they are my family. I don't have Charlie, in my life anymore, since he kicked me out of the house when I told him I was getting married to Edward, Renee and I haven't been close since I moved here. I thought I was moving to Volturi?_

Alec read this before passing it round the circle. Edward ,clearly was upset when he read it, before handing it on when it got back to me it was Marcus, that answered my question.

"Isabella, you have to understand when a vampire chooses their mate it's for life, and even though Alec, is your soul mate, and is now full mated with you in every way possible, so is Edward, even though he has hurt you. This is going to cause problems because males are somewhat protective of their mates and you have two."

_Is that even possible? I mean Edward, barely even kissed me, let alone go as far as what Alec and I have"_

I held it up showing the rest of the circle. To my surprise it was Jasper, that answered the question.

"I've seen it once and it was very interesting to watch. The female had all the power in the relationship. They learned to work together, and it was the female who picked who she would have sex with. However, in this situation Darlin', I'm worried because your still human. You have two very dominant mates who don't like each other, and where one is happy for you to be changed, the other one isn't. As for the other thing Bella, mating doesn't actually involve around sex, it's a mental thing. It's hard to described and I am sure that at a later time Marcus, and I will be able to explain it to you but now I am afraid is not the time."

_Great. So what you are telling me is that I'm now stuck in the middle of a vampire pissing game?_

I threw the note pad at Jasper who laughed at what I wrote and nodded before destroying what I had written. I crossed my arms and started to sulk. Great, just what I needed when I couldn't talk. How was I suppose to tell them both to take a hike when I was pissed off at them both. Jasper, wrote me a quick note before passing it back over to me

"_You'll be fine Bells. Marcus, and I will keep them both in check for you."_

Both Alec and Edward glared at each other across the small table as I read what he said causing me to raise my eyebrow at him causing him to shrug before throwing me one of his lop sided smiles causing Edward, to growl at him.

I had enough of this and wanted out. The girls must have noticed because they all stood up the same time causing me to let out a small giggle, causing Edward and Alec to look at me in horror while Carlisle, handed me a bottle of water as I felt a dribble of blood leave my mouth once again.

"Bella my dear, I know it's hard at times but you really must not make any sudden sounds. Now I do believe that the women are going to kidnap you, so you're not going to be in the middle of the 'discussion' that is about to take place."

I found myself being pulled off Alec's lap by Jane, and without a word being said I was dragged away, followed by the rest of the females. We had just reached the house as a feral growl filled the air and a loud crash sounded, making me want to turn around. But I was forced into the house by Jane and Esme.


End file.
